The subject matter described herein generally relates to wind turbine generators and, more particularly, to a method and system for reducing noise generation in wind turbine generators.
At least some known wind turbine generators include a rotor having multiple blades. The rotor is sometimes coupled to a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a base, for example, a truss or tubular tower. At least some known utility grade wind turbines (i.e., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) have rotor blades having predetermined shapes and dimensions. The rotor blades transform mechanical wind energy into induced blade lift forces that further induce a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators, subsequently generating electric power. The generators are sometimes, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the turbine rotor for the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into the electric utility grid. Gearless direct drive wind turbine generators also exist.
During operation of such known wind turbine generators, rotational transiting of the rotor blades through air generates aerodynamic acoustic emissions, or noise. At least some of such acoustic emissions include an amplitude having a decibel (dB) level that at least sometimes approaches local regulatory levels. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and/or a system that facilitates a reduction in potential acoustic emissions' dB levels such that such acoustic emissions' amplitudes are below predetermined dB parameters while maintaining predetermined electric power generation.